Waltzing With A Cat
by StrawberryAiNyu
Summary: Being Born a genius,Light has always viewed the world as plain.When he encounters a talking cat,his whole life changes.But for better or for worst? LxLight AU Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note -cries-

Anyhow! Enjoy my first fic! Please be so kind and review it once you finish!

* * *

                                                                                                              **Ch.1 **

It was sunny out, the sky a clear blue with no clouds in sight. The sun itself shone brightly in the cloudless sky, its heat causing the civilians to perspire as they strolled down the crowded street. A boy with brunette hair and sepia color eyes walked down a far to a familiar path to his house. He wore a silky green long sleeved button up shirt and black slacks. A single thin gold chain hung around his neck.

As he made his way through the sea of smelly people, he spotted a lone black cat sitting in the shadows' of an alley. It was already fully grown, but its features seemed young and a bit starved. Large stormy grey eyes looked up at the passing people, not in a helpless manner, but in a curious one.

Feeling a bit sorry for the cat, Light walked to the closest store, which was a pastry shop, and bought something small. He then proceeded to the alley he had spotted the cat mere seconds ago. The cat still sat there, watching. It quickly trained its eyes on Lights' approaching figure. It tilted its head as it spotted the small transparent bag containing a pink colored box.

"Hey there little guy." Light crouched down near the calm curious cat. "You must be hungry, here, I got you something." With this, Light put down the bag and pulled out the box. Opening the box, the sepia eyed boy placed it on the ground, revealing the contents to the cat.

Inside the box was a single slice of strawberry shortcake. The cat eyed it warily, eyes shooting up to look at Light with scrutiny. Seeing the cat's action, Light gave a smile and scratched the back of his head.

"I know it's not your usual cat food, but it was the closest thing here. Besides, being out in the streets, don't you eat anything you find?" Light asked with a raised eyebrow, a smirk playing at his lips.

He didn't know why he was talking to the cat like it was another human being, He was also a bit surprised when the nameless cat hissed at him, glossy stormy eyes narrowing down on him. Speechless, Light watched as the cat flicked its tail and went about eating the food that had so generously been given to him.

"Like it, do you?" Light asked no one in particular. There he was, crouched near an alley as he watched a stray cat eating something he had bought for it. When the cat finished, it rose its head and Light couldn't help but snicker at the sight.

The black cat had frosting smeared all over its nose and bridge of his nose. Stormy grey eyes seemed crossed as the cat tried to look at the bothersome frosting. Pink tongue darted out and tried to lick away the sweet tasting treat.

"Cute." Light chuckled and whipped off the frosting off the bridge of the cats' nose with a finger. "There, happy?" A small mewl was the response he received as well as the cat walking over to him and rubbing itself against his leg.

Just as he was about to stroke the cats furry head, his eyes took sight of the time in his watch and shot up from his crouched position. "Great, I'm gonna be late!" And so, with this said, Light ran off, disappearing into the swarm of people, never looking back to the cat. He never did notice the glassy stormy eyes twinkling as they watched his figure retreat, large eyes never blinking.

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like it? I know it was short, and I apologize. But please review! =^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yay! I'm so glad all of you liked it! And thank you Yoshiluvr, Koneko Otome, K-wit, chibi-eru, Artic0Kitten, AuraBlackWolf and isamu-michi for the wonderful reviews!__ Since I didn't reply back to them, I'll reply now! XD_

_Yoshiluvr: Thank you! I didn't know if it being short would be a good way to begin the fic, so thanks! And I'm glad you find it good -smile-_

_Koneko Otome: lol yes, an animals fic! Awesome huh? Hehehe XD I'm glad you liked it!_

_K-wit: Yay! I'm so happy you find it cute! And, ta da!! Here's the next chapter as soon as possible!! _

_Chibi-eru: You do? Awesome! Then I hope this one will be to your liking -grin- .....0o...umm...you don't have to watch and wait there anymore(it's creepy!)...here's the next chapter :D lol_

_Artic0Kitten: You really love it? I'm so happy!!! -tackles you to ground- You're my new best friend!! And here's the next chappie. -beams-_

_AuraBlackWolf: Hahaha 99.9% sure are you? He could be Ryuk in disguise!!!!! dun dun dun! Lol kidding. So you're curious hm? Well so am I! Haha_

_isamu-michi: Awww, you find it cute 2!! Me so happy!! :D And here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! _

_Now enjoy the fic minna!!_

* * *

**Ch.2 **

He didn't even know what time it was as he slowly arrived to his house. The sky was dark with millions of small lights shining ahead, the moon shaped as a crescent as it reflected the light of the sun. His eyes felt heavy, his muscles were stiff, and his mind was beginning to fog up. He needed to get some sleep this instant.

Reaching his house, Light quickly pulled out his house keys and began to open the door when he heard rustling of a bush near him. Turning his head, he squinted his eye to get a better look at whatever the creature was, and his eyes widened inconsiderably.

"Mreow!" There stood the same black cat that he had seen earlier that day. Why was it here? Did it follow him? That couldn't be...was it just coinsidence perhaps?

'_This is certainly a surprise.'_ "What are you doing here?" He questioned with a blink. The cat mewled and sat by his feet, eyes shining with the light of the moon.

Sighing, Light ran his fingers through his hair, shoulders slouching slightly in a defeated manner. "Alright, I got it; you can stay for the night." At this the black cat began to paw at his leg mewling. "You didn't let me finish." Light huffed a tad bit annoyed. The cat ceased what he was doing and let Light speak. "If you're good, then I might think about keeping you." He finished.

Light then swung open the door to his house and stepped inside, the happy cat following right after. Shutting the door close, Light took off the jacket he had received from Misa as a gift after his encounter with the cat, and hung it on the coat rack.

Slipping off his shoes, Light went and took a quick shower as the cat waited perched up on his bed. Once he was done showering, he dressed in a casual white T-shirt and long jogging pants.

"Come on." Light ushered the cat to follow, which it did, and they both went to the kitchen. Rummaging through the refrigerator, Light pulled out a plastic container. "I don't have cat food, but I do have this, so here." He put down the container as he had done with the box of cake before. Inside it was some leftover salmon from the day before.

The cat sniffed it, then quickly sprung back in what seemed to be disgust, and hissed. The hairs on his back rising as its back arched.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it. But right now I'm going to sleep." Light exclaimed with a slight glare, sleep deprivation seeming to have a negative affect on the boy. Said boy turned and stalked back to his room, locking the door the minute he stepped inside. Then he tiredly lay on his bed, sleep quickly taking hold of him, sending him to a land of possibilities.

--------------------------------

Walking on all fours, the small black creature made its way to the brunettes' room, only to find the door closed and locked. Tilting its head to the side, the cat flicked its tail and the door instantly cracked open, allowing the cat access to the room. Nudging it open the rest of the way, the feline silently walked in and then flicked its tail again; the door going back to how it had been before he had come.

The room was really something at night. The moon light seeped through the opening of cream-colored drapes that hid a crystal clear window. Beneath it stood a chair with blood red cushioning.

Deciding that he liked that spot, the cat leaped up on the chair skillfully. Sitting down on the comfortable chair, the cat looked out the window into the dark world, and up at the moon in the sky which seemed to smile down on him, and planet earth.

* * *

_A/N: Again, it was short, but it's might be like this for the rest of the story, idk. Anyhow! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me a review! It doesn't take more than a minute! -smile- And those just joining in, please leave a revew as well(in both chappies) please! _

_Also, go to the poll or review telling me if you want our beloved black cat to speak in the next chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I'm very sorry for not having updated in a long time, please forgive me. Anyhow! Here's the next chapter, and my review replies. Enjoy! _

_C Elise: Oh, thank you! And welcome to 'Waltzing With A Cat'! Please enjoy your stay! -grin-_

_Artic0Kitten: Eep!! -falls back- . nyaaa......-shakes head- Anyhow! Here's the next chapter, now please get off of me. I still have lots more to write!!! XD_

_AuraBlackWolf: hihi, yuppers! L has to be addicted to cake! If not, then what would become of him? -thinks and shudders- I don't wanna think about it. Oh yes, Light is definitely in for a shock when he finds that out. And you're very welcome. I'm sorry I took so long to update, it just sort of stopped playing in my head -_-' _

_Lol it could be! Ya never know -wiggles eyebrows- Or maybe...maybe it's Mikami!(OMG it's a stalking cat Mikami! Someone, call the animal shelter!! There's a psycho cat on the loose!! Hahaha) _

_And yes! You're the first one to review me your reply as well as your reasoning! Thank you very much for that, I'm very thankful! _

_Yoshiluvr: hahaha, so we both make each other happy! Yay!! X3 I'm glad you like these kinds of stories, and Im happy to know you're still liking it._

_Chibi-eru: Yes! Go kitty with powers!!! lol Ack! More waiting! It's torture!!!! -runs away from waiting chibi-eru- lol jk _

_AkiraJuniper: uwa! You're right! I re-read it and it indeed did remind me of Sailor Moon. I wonder if I should change my summary...=-='....but anyhowders! I'm glad you like it so far! And welcome to 'Waltzing With A Cat', enjoy your stay! -waves-_

_StormySkys: lol, yeah, I agree. It's not really up to Light hm? Ah well, let's just let him think it's his choice for a while more -grin- _

_Black-Dranzer-1119: I'm glad you think it is so completely awesome so far XD I hope it'll be like that for the rest of the fic. Also, welcome to my fic, please enjoy the stay! -smiles- _

_SA: Thank you, I will definitely try to have fun with it. X3 I hope you enjoy your stay at my 'Waltzing With A Cat.' _

_yaoi loveing wolf: lol, KITTY!!! hehe, I'm glad you like the kitty (well..at least I HOPE your review meant you liked it). And welcome to 'Waltzing With A Cat', please stay as long as you'd like. _

_lil joker: Indeed, the cat is none other than L himself! And as for him turning human....umm...-looks away- Yeaaahhh...'bout that....-runs away- _

_edwRDXJcob: Yay, Light does show his cute side here. And, I never said I was 'so sorry' for making short chapters. I said "Again, it was short, but it might be like this for the rest of the story, idk." Very different. It will be up to my imagination to how long or short the chapters will b. But thank u for reviewing! And welcome to my beloved fic "Waltzing with a cat" -grins- _

_setsuko teshiba: Hai hai! Here ya go, an update! Ah, and welcome!_

* * *

**Ch.3**

When morning came, sunlight streamed from the window, causing Light to stir from his sleep. Sepia eyes slowly blinked open. Groggily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, usually neat hair now tousled. Yawning slightly, he stretched his muscles. Hearing a small meow next to him caused him to jump startled.

'_What the....'_ He looked to the side and saw the black cat from the night before sitting there, large stormy eyes staring at him unblinkingly. Examining him. _'Wait a minute. How did he...I swear I...'_ Light whipped his head to the door to make sure. He was right, it was closed, just like he had left it last night.

Something else was different too. Why was it so bright in the room? Looking to the window, Light took notice of the drapes that had previously been hanging loose, were now tied to the sides neatly. Leaving the bright sun to shine in with nothing in its way.

"Peculiar..." Light mumbled and looked back at the cat, which continued to stare at him. It was rather unnerving really. "Um...Morning." He spoke hesitantly.

"Mreow." The cat greeted, unmoving from his spot on the bed next to him, giving him a small nod of his head. That was unexpected.

"Well, might as well go get us some breakfast." With this, Light threw his legs over the bed and stood up. He was about to pick up the cat to place it on the ground when it leaped down on its own, seeming to not want his generosity.

"Fine, do it your way." He huffed and walked to the door, unlocking it. Light then started to the kitchen, cat darting next to him. His curiosity of the unexplainable occurrence in his room peeking its way into his mind.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Light moved swiftly towards where he had left the cat the container with left over salmon. He was a bit surprised to see that the container was still full, but it was closed. He didn't think too much of it though, thinking it might have been Misa breaking into his home (yet again).

Yes, Misa had broken into his house. Despite how many times he changed locks, that girl just found a way to break in through every freaking lock! If only she didn't act so much like an air-head, he would consider her close to an equal. But seeing as she always dotted on him like the rest of the girls made her potential mind become clouded. He felt sorry for the brain of hers, the poor thing had fallen into the wrong hands and was now being used distastefully. Actually, was it being used at all?

"So you didn't eat huh?" Light asked the cat with a sigh. "You must be starving then." As he spoke, he took the container in his hands and shrugged. If Misa had broken in and closed the lid, how come she couldn't put it away? Well, it 'was' Misa he was talking about here. Who knew why she did anything she did?

He decided to throw away the container with the dead stinky fish in the trash next to the counter. He then proceeded to the refrigerator to get two eggs, and the pack of ham. Grabbing the skillet, he turned on the oven, and began to make himself his breakfast. He made himself some scrambled eggs and smoked ham. Once he served himself, he sat at the table and began to eat after the usual 'Itadakimasu'.

He completely forgot about the black cat that just laid at his feet soundlessly. Only when it purred and nudged his leg while he ate did he remember. How could he have forgotten he had a cat?

"Hai hai, I'll get you something." He sighed standing up.

Light went over to the cabinets in search for something the cat might like. Well, he didn't like fish, that he knew. But what he didn't know was what it did like. "Ah, I wish I had something you could eat." Light groaned in frustration. Not a minute later did the doorbell to his house ring.

Looking over at the wooden door in confusion ad curiosity, he walked over and opened the door all the while wondering who it could be. There stood a boy with a few pimples holding a white box that seemed familiar.

"Yagami Light?" He asked and Light nodded. "Um, this is a delivery for you from someone named..." The boy looked at a card he had in his hand. "Amane....Misa." He muttered surprising himself with the name. Was it THE Amane Misa? Or just someone who lied about their name?

"What is it?" Light asked as he took the box, completely ignoring the boys wonderous look.

"A cake." Shrugged the boy before leaving, muttering to himself about how he must be nuts to think it had been the real Amane Misa ordering a cake to be delivered.

Light looked at the box, then at the boy, then walked back inside closing the door behind him. 'What is Misa thinking?' He mentally sighed, placing the box on the table and opening it up. There, in the box, sat a wonderfully large chocolate cake, decorated with chocolate icing. Light could feel his teeth rot just by looking at the vile thing people called food. Why in hell did Misa order this for him!? Had she not got it through her thick skull that he didn't like sweet things? Sure, he would make an exception every now and then if it were for a special occasion or something of the like, but never would he get himself anything of the sort.

Just as he was about to go and throw it away, his hand slipped and the box fell to the ground. Eyes brightening up unknowingly to Light, the cat dashed over to the fallen white box and began to eat happily. Light stared in amazement as the cat enjoyed the chocolate fattening treat.

"Well...I guess I found something you like..." Light said a bit unsure himself. Well, the cat did need some fat in it, it did look kind of skinny. Why not let him eat the cake, as unhealthy as it was? "Eat up." He encouraged and went on to finish his breakfast.

After he was done, he took his plate and washed it. Then looked over at the cat and almost fell over when he saw that the box was empty, cake completely gone. The chocolate cake had been devoured mercilessly by the cat in mere minutes. Snapping his head to the cat he had so kindly let in his house, he gawked at how the cat still looked starved. How could that be possible?

"Do you ever get fat?" He wondered aloud, receiving a loud satisfied mewl from the feline. "...I worry about you." He said as he shook his head. Picking up the now empty white box, he threw it away as he had done with the container with the salmon.

"You up for a walk?" Light asked, thinking that the cat must be tired of being cupped up in a house. Especially since the cat had been a stray up until the day before. He knew that cats weren't like dogs in the way that they needed to be taken out, but this cat had lived in the streets for most of its life. He was an outdoors cate, not an indoors one.

The cat, hearing Lights question, looked up and mewled yet again. "You won't run away will you?" Light teased. The cat seemed to pout and walked over to him, giving him a small bite on the ankle.

"Hey, no bitting the host." Light ordered and the cat pulled away with its head up high proudly. If only Light knew what he was getting himself into by keeping our beloved black cat, if only he knew. But he didn't, so on with the story!

Light walked out the door, cat in step with him. After locking the door, he continued down the few steps and then down the sidewalk. The cat never left his side, and then he realized something. "I have to give you a name." He said and the cat looked at him expectantly. "Ah, we can come up with one later." Light waved off. If one looked close enough, they could swear they saw the cat with a sweatdrop. But maybe it was just some crazy peoples imagination.

"Light!" The boy heard his name being called and turned to see Takada, his friend since high school, running to him.

"Hey Takada." Light greeted.

The girl was wearing a white sleeveless dress shirt and a long light green skirt. White high heels, a gold necklace adoring her neck, and a purse on her left hand.

"Still so formal Light. I told you to call me Kiyomi." Takada said with a sigh as she stood in front of the boy she had come to know as a friend over the years. Light only smiled at her, seeing no point in speaking. Seeming to notice the cat, Takada crouched down and scratched the head of the cat. "Is this cute little cat yours Light?" Takada asked.

"Oh, yeah, he's mine."

"How cute. I never thought you'd be an animal person Light." Takada chuckled as the cat nuzzled against her. "What's his name?"

"He...doesn't have one."

"Eh?" Takada looked up shocked. "How come?"

"I just got him yesterday, and never really got around to giving him a name." Light said truthfully.

"Ah, I see. How about Night?"

"Night? Why that?"

"Hmm...I don't really know. I think it suits him." Takada continued as she stroked the cat.

Hearing the name, the cat stepped back and sat down. Eyes looked up at Light, waiting. Would he be called Night from now on to Light and the others in the world? Or, would Light object and name him something else?

* * *

_A/N: Ah, that my beloved readers, is up to you. Will our cat be known as Night for a while? Or will Light think of anything better? If so, what do you think Light should name the black cat? Please review your answer, actually...just review for the heck of it! XD_


End file.
